Bản mẫu:Cards sorting/core/Manga
} |#default = Tất cả thông tin về card Manga only | Krepaal = クレパール \ Kurepāru \ \ Monster Card \ \ Light \ 6 \ \ 2200 \ 1800 \ art = Krepaal-EN-Manga-R-CA.png | Tellus the Little Angel = テルス \ Shōtenshi Terusu \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 3 \ \ 500 \ 500 \ \ art = TellustheLittleAngel-EN-Manga-R-CA.png | Tellus Wing = テルスの \ Terusu no Hane \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 1 \ \ 0 \ 0 \ \ art = TellusWing-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Refracting Prism = 分散プリズム \ Bunsan Purizumu \ \ Spell Card \ Normal \ art = RefractingPrism-EN-Manga-R-CA.png | Polarizing Prism = プリズム \ Henkō Purizumu \ \ Trap Card \ Normal \ art = PolarizingPrism-EN-Manga-R-CA.png | Blood Curse = の き \ Chi no Kawaki \ Khát Máu \ Trap Card \ Normal \ art = BloodCurse-EN-Manga-R-CA.png | Puppet Pawn = パペット・ポーン \ Papetto Pōn \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 3 \ \ 800 \ 1200 \ \ art = PuppetPawn-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Puppet Queen = パペット・クイーン \ Papetto Kuīn \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 6 \ \ 2200 \ 2500 \ \ art = PuppetQueen-EN-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Puppet Rook = パペット・ルーク \ Papetto Rūku \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 4 \ \ 1200 \ 1800 \ \ art = PuppetRook-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Battlefield Tragedy = 戦場の惨劇 \ Senjō no Sangeki \ \ Spell Card \ Continuous \ art = BattlefieldTragedy-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Promotion = プロモーション \ Puromōshon \ \ Spell Card \ Normal \ art = Promotion-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Blue on Blue = ブルー・オン・ブルー \ Burū on Burū \ \ Trap Card \ Normal \ art = BlueonBlue-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Rear-Guard Action = しんがりの \ Shingari no Sentō \ \ Trap Card \ Normal \ art = RearGuardAction-JP-Manga-R-CA.png | Rose Princess = ローズプリンセス \ Rōzu Purinsesu \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 3 \ \ 1200 \ 800 \ art = RosePrincess-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Rose Shaman = \ Rōzu Shāman \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 4 \ \ 1700 \ 200 \ art = RoseShaman-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Rose Spirit = \ Rōzu Supiritto \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 3 \ \ 300 \ 800 \ art = RoseSpirit-EN-Manga-5D-CA.png | Cards from the Blessed Grass = の \ Onkei no Kādo Puranto \ Blessed Card Plant \ Spell Card \ Continuous \ art = CardsfromtheBlessedGrass-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Past Life = \ Kakoze \ \ Spell Card \ Quick-Play \ art = PastLife-EN-Manga-5D-CA.png | Prayer to the Evil Spirits = \ Tenma Gasshō \ Chant of the Heavenly and the Demonic \ Spell Card \ art = PrayertotheEvilSpirits-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Rose Bell of Revelation = の \ Tenkei no Rōzu Beru \ \ Spell Card \ art = RoseBellofRevelation-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Rose Shield = \ Rōzu Shīrudo \ \ Spell Card \ Equip \ art = RoseShield-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | White Rose Cloister = \ Howaito Rōsu Kuroisutā \ \ Spell Card \ Field \ art = WhiteRoseCloister-EN-Manga-5D-CA.png | Black Rose Seed = \ Burakku Rōzu Shīdo \ \ Trap Card \ art = BlackRoseSeed-EN-Manga-5D-CA.png | Briar Pin-Seal = の \ Ibara no Fūfudahari \ Card-Sealing Pin of Thorns \ Trap Card \ art = BriarPinSeal-EN-Manga-5D-CA.png | Briar Transplant = \ Sōn Toransupuranto \ Thorn Transplant \ Trap Card \ art = BriarTransplant-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Rose Barrier Force = \ Rōzu Baria Fōsu \ \ Trap Card \ art = RoseBarrierForce-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Burgundy the Magic Elf = バーガンディ \ Majikku Erufu Bāgandi \ \ Monster Card \ \ \ 4 \ \ 1600 \ 1400 \ art = BurgundytheMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Klaret the Elite Magic Elf = エリート・クラレット \ Majikku Erufu Erīto Kuraretto \ Magic Elf Elite Claret \ Monster Card \ \ \ 6 \ \ 2000 \ 1400 \ art = KlarettheEliteMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Name Erasure = \ Nēmu Ireizā \ Name Eraser \ Spell Card \ Continuous \ art = NameErasure-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Magic Elf Order = の \ Majikku Erufu no Gechi \ \ Trap Card \ Continuous \ art = MagicElfOrder-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg | Mokusatsu = \ Mokusatsu \ Sight Kill \ Trap Card \ Continuous \ art = Mokusatsu-EN-Manga-5D-CA.jpg }}